Crossroads
Crossroads is the eighth episode in season eight of . Synopsis The team tries to identify the shooter and motive in the assassination of a criminal court judge presiding over the trial of a Russian mobster, while Mac and Lindsay prepare for the hearing against the serial rapist, John Curtis. As the CSIs investigate the assassination of a judge Jo comes face-to-face with a criminal from her past. Plot Judge Vincent Corsica is presiding over the trial of Victor Markov, a Russian mobster who is accused of killing three people in front of a bakery one year ago. The jury asked to visit the scene of the crime at night, which is when the murders took place, so Corsica accompanies them to the street in front of the bakery. They are joined by a group of NYPD police officers, but the cops are unable to stop a man on a bicycle who races past their barricades and shoots the judge. The shooter gets away, but Lindsay realizes one of the police officers may have hit his mark when he fired at the man fleeing the scene. She heads down the nearby alley, hoping to find a blood trail. There’s no blood to indicate that the shooter was hit, but there is a damaged bicycle at the other end of the alley. There’s also a piece of glass from a car headlight, explaining how the bicycle was damaged. The car was rented by Pavel Danshov, who is associated with Markov. He denies killing the judge, implying that he was simply looking for blackmail material since Corsica was corrupt. A fingerprint from the bike leads back to Nick Albertson, who has a job at the steakhouse where Corsica ate four nights a week. Nick says he got hit by the car, but he denies shooting the judge. Flack and Danny realize that things don’t add up when they try to map Nick’s actions—he should have been coming from another direction if he actually shot the judge. Jo looks at Nick’s arrest record, which was mysteriously erased from the criminal court records, and she discovers that Corsica was the judge who sent Nick to a juvenile detention center when he was fifteen years old after he stole a pack of gum. The center was owned by James Nelson, who got money from the government for every kid who was sent there. Nelson worked with Corsica, giving the judge a cut of the money in exchange for sending a steady stream of kids to the detention center—Nick never should have gone there over such a minor offense, and the event put him down the wrong path. Nick’s accomplice when he was a teenager was Tommy Hill, and the team finds him with the murder weapon in his backpack. Nick got Tommy a job at the steakhouse, and they saw Corsica and Nelson together one night. Tommy killed the judge when he realized what the man had done. Flack heads to Nelson’s house with some officers to arrest him, but Nelson is watching the news inside. He sees the story on TV and hears the police officers at the door, so he kills himself before he can be arrested. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Jason Wiles as John Curtis *Brad Blaisdell as Judge Vincent Corsica *Jenny Bruce as NYPD Officer *Alexa Fischer as Female Reporter *Beau Garrett as Ali Rand *William C. Michael as Judge Philip Winford *Ivo Nandi as Pavel Danshov *Jeffrey Nordling as Senator KIrk Matthews *Tony Oller as Nicholas Albertson *Alan Pietruszewski as Male Reporter *James Preston as Tommy HIll *Jenn Proske as Serena Matthews *Casey Sander as James Nelson *Nayo Wallace as Nora Boothe *Matt Dellapina as Reporter #2 *Victoria Haynes as Reporter #3 *Adam Perkins as Correctional Officer *Megan James as Girl *Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech *Dorothy Meyers as Pedestrian *Schoen Hodges as Boy (uncredited) See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 8